The primary goal of the MBRS Program at the University of California, Santa Cruz is to expose more ethnic minority individuals to the academic and experimental aspects of 1) a rigorous core program of theoretical and laboratory training and 2) actual participation in ongoing basic research experimentation. Such a program will increase the pool of well-qualified ethnic minority predoctoral and preprofessional students as well as increase the number of minority individuals with graduate degrees. The funds will be used to provide: support for undergraduate and graduate students, summer support for participating faculty, and necessary equipment, supplies, and related support required to strenghten the research and laboratory training capabilities of participant faculty and the institution, thus insuring successful realization of program goals. The program offers and intensive ten-week summer core program involving lectures and laboratory exercises presented each morning by the participating faculty. The workshops will be supplemented by general seminars. During the afternoon, undergraduates participate in sponsored research in the laboratories of the participating faculty. Such a summer program provides student participants with the academic and experimental expertise necessary to function in a basic research laboratory. The program will continue through the academic year with actual laboratory research as the principal training vehicle, although seminars and workshops will continue to augment the student training. The participating faculty are all currently engaged in active biomedically related research and their interests cover the basic areas of modern biology.